


The Equivalence Principle - ARTWORK II (EXPLICIT)

by Shadowsphere21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Nudity, Passion, Sailor Moon Classic, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Shitennou, University of Vancouver, college student Ami Mizuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21
Summary: NOTE:THIS POST CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF A SEXUAL NATURE, AND MAY NOT BE SUITIBLE FOR EVERYONE. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.This is additional fanart created for the ficThe Equivalence Principle,  written by the oh-so-talented Kanadka.The work here was done in a digital Sumi-E brush and colored with a watercolor brush in order to retain a rough sketch look that symbolizes the mental and emotional breakdown Ami has while at the university. As Zoisite continues to pull Ami down darker territory that she clearly isn't used to, the artwork becomes rougher, with red lighting symbolizing her descent into darker sexual terrain. Line art was done in Clip Studio Paint EX while the coloring was done in Photoshop CC. The activity shown here is clearly seen, a testament to Ami's acceptance of her darker self, including her sexuality.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami & Zoisite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Equivalence Principle - ARTWORK II (EXPLICIT)

**MUSIC TO PUT YOU IN THE MOOD** : [ Love Theme - Wild Orchid (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xx22df5zsplpx5s/Wild%20Orchid%20-%20Love%20Theme%20%28320%20kbps%29.mp3?dl=0)

(what I was listening to when drawing these XDDD)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmqZMfhFj)

In this scene, Ami sees a mirage of herself and Zoisite in the library, doing what they shouldn't be doing XDDD. The sex in this scene is very raw and in-your-face, and meant to push Ami closer to the edge.  
The above scene was referenced from a gif - which was taken from a video - and captures that in-your-face feeling Ami must have felt when witnessing her imaginary self in _flagrante delicto_. It was also fun drawing Ami in a position she would never - in her wildest dreams - think of being in, let alone in _public_ and with someone whom she continues to see as her worst enemy.

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pnLcjBDJj)

Ami herself in position, except now it's very, very real. The pendant lies beside her as her face exudes ecstasy. The red now nearly covers her and the scene, a testament to her current reality, which now includes Zoisite.  
This was one of the first pieces I did for this fic, and it's roughness is a testament to the amount of stress she (and myself at the time, honestly, over personal things) was going through at the time. The author liked the roughness of the pen, so I kept the inky lines on all the artwork as symbolic of Ami's mental state. 

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pn52UcEIj)

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/pmi6YupIj)

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmwnrXWwj)

More sex scenes. This time Zoisite is fully corporeal, but in the last two the tables have turned. The first is a dream that finally pushes Ami over the edge, while the second shows Ami finally taking charge of her sexuality (and her lover). This one was fun to draw. 

The last finally shows a balance between the two, although Ami does imply some dominance (and enjoyment) while grabbing Zoisite's hair.


End file.
